headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf/Season 3
Teen Wolf is an American television series of the horror and teen drama subgenres. It was created by film director and executive producer Russell Mulcahy and produced by MGM Worldwide Television Productions. The series is a dramatic reinterpretation of the 1985 comedy film Teen Wolf starring Michael J. Fox. Teen Wolf began airing on MTV on Monday evenings on June 6th, 2011. Each season of the show consists of twelve one-hour episodes. Season three of Teen Wolf began airing on June 3rd, 2013. Most of the original cast from seasons one and two return to reprise their respective rolls with Tyler Posey taking the lead as a wiser and more capable Scott McCall (now sporting a tattoo on his left arm). Dylan O'Brien returns as the ever-goofy Stiles Stilinski. He doesn't have a tattoo, but he does sport a more stylish haircut. Crystal Reed is back as Allison Argent, though in a somewhat diminished capacity. Tyler Hoechlin bares his fangs and bad attitude once again as Derek Hale and Holland Roden enjoys a bit more screen time as Lydia Martin than she did in seasons one and two. Departing from the series is Colton Haynes who played Jackson Whittemore. Haynes left the show after learning that his character would only be featured a few of the episodes throughout the season, thus getting less screen time than the actor desired. Following Teen Wolf, Haynes became a recurring character named Roy Harper over on the CW Network television series Arrow. Returning guest stars on season three of Teen Wolf include Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall, who has also been dividing her time with guest appearances on season three of AMC's The Walking Dead. Actor Linden Ashby returns as Sheriff Stilinski. Daniel Sharman takes on a larger roll as werewolf sidekick Isaac Lahey. Seth Gilliam is back in the role of mysterious veterinarian Doctor Alan Deaton. Ian Bohen returns as reformed Alpha werewolf Peter Hale and Bianca Lawson takes on a more active part in the series as Ms. Morell. Other recurring guest stars include Sinqua Walls as Boyd, JR Bourne as Christopher Argent, Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent, Orny Adams as the irrascible lacrosse coach Bobby Finstock and Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani. Season three of Teen Wolf also introduces plenty of new adversaries for Scott and his pals, as well as several new recurring characters. These include Gideon Emery as blind Alpha pack leader Deucalion, Felisha Terrell as the savage Kali, Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis and Charlie and Max Carver as the werewolf fusion twins Ethan and Aidan. Adelaide Kane plays Cora Hale - another Hale sibling and Haley Webb as Ms. Blake. Plot Season three of Teen Wolf introduces two new plot threads that run concurrently with one another. The primary plot thread involves a pack of Alpha werewolves that comes to Beacon Hills to stir up some trouble. Led by the blind and mysterious Deucalion, the Alphas seek to destroy Derek Hale's pack by forcing them to turn on each other. Through this, Deucalion seeks to obtain ultimate power. The motives and allegiances of the Alpha Pack seems to wax and wane with the moon itself and Derek, Scott and Peter always appear to be two steps behind them. The secondary plotline of the series involves a mysterious presence that is scores of people throughout the town. The presence appears to be a Dark Druid, who is conducting mass ritualistic sacrifices in groups of three based upon certain common parameters among the victims; ie: the first group of three were all virgins, the second group were all military veterans, the third group were all werewolves, the fourth group were healers, etc. Leading the charge into this ongoing investigation is none other than class clown Stiles Stilinski, who takes on a more serious demeanor after a childhood friend becomes one of the Druid's first victims. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Jeff Davis - Executive producer; Developer * Russell Mulcahy - Executive producer * Marty Adelstein - Executive producer * Rene Echevarria - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Christian Taylor - Co-executive producer * Tim Andrew - Co-executive producer * Russell Smith - Production designer * Wendy O'Brien, C.S.A. - Casting * Jeffrey Gafner - Casting * David Daniel - Director of photography * Edward R. Abroms, A.C.E. - Editor * Blaine Williams - Co-producer * Karen Gorodetzky - Line producer * Joseph P. Genier - Executive producer Directors * Jennifer Lynch * Robert Hall * Russell Mulcahy Writers * Alyssa Clark * Eoghan O'Donnell * Jeff Davis * Moira McMahon Leeper Notes & Trivia * The absence of Jackson Whittemore in the series is explained off in "Tattoo" where it is stated that he has relocated to London to hone his skills at being a werewolf. Although it is just a throwaway line spoken by Lydia to Allison, it does cast a wink towards John Landis' 1981 werewolf classic An American Werewolf in London. * Teen Wolf: Revelations was a Q&A panel with the cast of season three hosted by season one bad girl Jill Wagner. It aired on MTV on Monday, July 15th, 2013 immediately following episode 3x07, "Currents". * Scott McCall gets his double-banded arm tattoo in the appropriately titled episode, "Tattoo". Notable episodes * 3x17: "Insatiable": Death of Allison Argent. Home video See also External Links ---- Category:Teen Wolf/Seasons